


Family Moment

by Libelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child, Family, Family Feels, I just wanted to give them a kid, M/M, Parents, meeting child, ok, victor and yuuri as parents, victor with their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are new parents. Victor has a moment with their son, and Yuuri comes home to see something beautiful.(In short I just wanted to write something cute and heart-warming.)





	Family Moment

Victor felt like the whole world should have stopped. Makkachin should not be barking at the TV. The cars should have stopped beeping. The people should have stopped bustling. Everyone should just stop.

Victor wanted what was happening now to never end; this moment to be captured in more than a photograph. He wanted it to be put into a bottle that he could dive into anytime he wanted and never come out of, if he so chose. 

“ _ I love you _ ,” 

The baby in his arms stared up at Victor, as if he could not wrap his mind around what Victor had just said. 

“ _ I love you, _ ” Victor repeated holding his son closer. The words came out easier this time, like he was always meant to say it. “ _ You’re going to be okay here _ ,

“ _ We’ve wanted you to be here for so long, which is why-why we’ve been so happy now that you’re here _ .” 

The baby made a little squeaking noise-babies can squeak?- and Victor’s eyes widened. He tried to keep calm, afterall Yurio had said babies can sense fear, and deep in Victor’s mind he did not want to find out if the punk was right.  

Victor’s momentary fear subsided, and he held his hand close. The baby quickly glanced between Victor and his hand, before wrapping his own soft, chubby fingers around Victor’s thumb. Victor had heard baby’s had strong grasps, but he still gave a surprised smile.

“ _ Look at you, already getting big and strong… _ ” Victor whispered. He rocked slowly, because that’s what he was sure parents were supposed to do. “ _ Your dad and I are going to take good care of you. _ ” 

Victor bent down and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “ _ I love you, so much. Thank you for being part of my life _ .”

  
  


Yuuri shivered as he closed the door behind him. The heat of the apartment was already beginning to thaw him out as he began to peel off his coat and hat. Makkachin barked as he bounded up to Yuuri. 

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Yuuri laughed patting Makkachin on the head. “You know where your dad is?” 

Makkachin’s answer was sitting by where he knew the treat bag was. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “ _ No _ ,” he said firmly. Makkachin whined. “ _ Maybe _ , after your walk.” he said walking into the apartment.

“Victor?” Yuuri called quietly, the baby wasn’t crying, maybe Victor got him down to sleep? 

The floors creaked as Yuuri walked from room to room. Victor and the baby weren’t in the kitchen, the living room, or Victor and Yuuri’s room, so that only lead to one place. Yuuri stood in the doorway of the baby’s room, and he could not help but smile.

Victor sat in the chair next to the crib, slowly rocking back and forth. He had not even realized Yuuri was standing there. Something in Yuuri’s chest fluttered as he watched Victor be soft and speak slowly and gently in Russian. 

Yuuri was not entirely sure what Victor was saying, but he heard the word ‘love’, and he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. “Victor,” he said. 

Victor snapped his attention up, and when he realized it was Yuuri, he smiled. “Welcome home.”


End file.
